The present invention relates to polywood.
The term "wood" as used herein includes bamboo, and the phrase "the majority of the divided wood pieces" as used herein includes "all the divided wood pieces."
The plywood heretofore in use requires veneer sheets of uniform and large width and is therefore prepared usually from logs of large diameters. Thus, logs of small diameters, short lengths or low grades, such as those obtained by thinning, are scarcely used presently for plywood.
Logs of small diameters are seldom used because use of such logs not only results in very low production efficiency and high cost but also low qualities.
The conventional plywood has another problem in that it is impossible to adjust in specific gravity and strength.
The main object of the present invention is to effectively utilize logs of small diameters, short lengths or low grades which have scarcely been used and to provide plywood which is adjustable in specific gravity and strength.